Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery adhesion-fixation structure for fixing multiple batteries, cells or battery cells onto a holder via an adhesive agent.
Description of the Related Art
A holder used for battery adhesion-fixation structure has been usually provided with multiple holder holes. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2013-8655, a battery cell is inserted into each of the holder holes, and is adhered or bonded with the holder via an adhesive agent onto an inner peripheral face of the holder holes. Moreover, an electrode terminal located at one of the opposite ends of the battery cells is exposed at one of the axial opposite ends of the holder holes. In addition, a bus bar connects electrically between the electrode terminals exposed at the one of the axial opposite ends of the holder holes.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2013-8655 discloses a fixing method for fixing a battery cell 101 with a holder 102 via an adhesive agent 103 within a holder hole in the holder 102. In the fixing method, such a fear might possibly arise as the adhesive agent 103 has overflown even up to a joining part between a bus bar 104 and an electrode terminal 114 of the battery cell 101, as shown in FIG. 13, upon inserting the battery cell 101 into a holder hole in the holder 102. Note herein that the adhesive agent 103 is usually nonconductive. Consequently, when the adhesive agent 103 intervenes between the electrode terminal 114 and a terminal tab 142, a joining element, faulty joint as well as faulty electric connection might possibly occur between the electrode terminal 114 and the terminal tab 142.